Angel
by lonely whisperz
Summary: KibaHinata! Kiba's thoughts as he goes off into the woods alone at night. Thoughts & feelings towards the angel in his life... Must read for KibaHinata Lovers! Note: Kiba is possibly a little OOC Depends on how you interpret him Read & Review! Thank You!


**Title **_Angel_  
**Author **lonely whisperz  
**Genre **Romance/Angst  
**Rating **K+  
**Disclaimer **Kiba and Hinata are both characters of Naruto belonging to Masashi Kishimoto! (Duh!) I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I have written and 'published' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! Besides… It isn't worth suing me because I don't own anything but some old smelly socks and some unidentified gooey stuff under my bed. So… Yeah.  
**Summary** Just thought we would take a little stroll through Kiba's mind while he goes off alone into the woods one cold evening...  
**Chapter One **_One-Shot : My Angel..._

_

* * *

_

It's cold. But refreshing too.

I manouver through the branches carelessly from tree to tree. I wouldn't make a mistake. These woods have been my playground since I could walk and I knew each tree like I knew the back of my hand. The distance and strength of each branch was no mystery to me.

That's why Akamaru and I shined in survival training. To us, it wasn't training. It was the life we led. The woods were as much my home as the box of brick and wood my family owned.

I loved the invigorating feeling of being in total control of one's self and being as confident of one's surroundings... Yet, somehow I managed to get myself lost in the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. I lost my way along this journey called life because of her... And somewhere along the lines, I'd also lost my heart. Unintentionally, of course.

I ducked as an owl dived towards a snow rabbit on the ground. I watched the scene unfold, unemotionally. Predator and Prey. Simple rules. Survive, live and find immortality within the children you must have one day.

Which was I? Once I would have confidently said that I was the Predator. Now I wasn't so sure.

I kept on manouvering through the trees effortlessly. It was more windy. I couldn't help shivering.

Her eyes flashed in my eyes. I remember looking in her eyes the first time. I thought them cold. Emotionless.

I had been wrong.

Her eyes held more emotion than anyone could express with words. But what shone through her eyes most... no. Not just from her eyes, but from her entire being was her kindness and love for all things.

I had loved her then. When she saw me bleeding after our first training together. I didn't even notice I was bleeding from the small scratch in my arm. But she had waited till our training was over and had quietly stuttered in her soft whispery voice to me and tended to me as I watched her in amazement. My own mother was not so gentle. She knew no one was so weak that she needed to tend to each wound and cry. But here was Hinata whom I had not known any better than any other nameless female shinobi, tending to me as though I was worth more than everything put together in the world.

I smiled at the memory. I watched her from then on. Akamaru noticed of course and supported me fully. She was the only female in the village who would give him treats and play with him even though he was scruffy and dirty and a mongrel instead of a pure breed like all the other puppies. Loving Akamaru without reason and without bounds simply made me love Hinata even more.

But never did I show it. She was so vulnerable. Always insisting on training throughout the night. Putting on a brave face after she failed to help on a mission only to go to the training grounds to cry alone. She would break with too much pressure. I supported her. I was loud and cheerful so as to raise her spirits. I taught her patiently each Ninjutsu and Genjutsu we learnt till she perfected it.

But she didn't see what I chose to express through my actions rather than my words. She only noticed Naruto. A tortured soul like her own. But strong. Surviving on his own against the strong and rising tides of opposition from all who could not see his pain. And she adored him because he was not adored by any other.

She loves me, no doubt. But that love is as one she considers a brother.

Perhaps one day she will see.

But now, she wants a kindred soul whom she feels can compliment her own. But she does not see that within my loud and confident exterior... my heart and soul torture themselves for her. She is the cause of every moment of pain I suffer, as well as every moment of pleasure...

It's funny really. How I can torture myself for weeks watching her watch Naruto... Watch her as she cries all by her lonesome... Help others without thought of herself... Until finally I break down inside and think 'No more... This can't go on'. Then, all she has to do is smile at me with those kind, love filled eyes and say "Kiba-kun..."

How strong I am for her...

How weak I am for her...

Finally, I reach my destination. I look down at the moon lit training ground reserved for our team.

Hinata laid on the cold ground. My eyes can see well in the dark and see well. I can see her puffed and dark circled eyes. She had been crying again. Her hands are scraped and bleeding from the knuckles. She is so small...

I climbed down the tree silently, careful not to wake her. I crawl to her side. She does not stir. Exhaustion has placed her in a deep unwaking slumber. I took in her scent of green tea and sweat. My poor angel...

Her semi-translucent skin shone under the moon light. I brushed the hair from her face. A sigh escaped between her parted lips...

And I couldn't look away. Her lips... Perfection. I wondered how soft they must be... How sweet she must taste...

Forgive me, my angel... Grant me this one stolen kiss and forever I will linger in your shadow, loving you... adoring you... torment myself as I wish for a love that may never be mine...

Just one kiss...

The Beast within me is subdued and no person or entity is making me lean in towards you. I am choosing to do this. For a taste of my angel... Of heaven that I may never be granted access to. Pray tell... Could you ever love a beast as wild and corse as I? If not, I beg that you allow me to stay by your side and that will be enough...

And finally... I taste heaven's warmth in my cold hell...

_The End..._

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**  
LW : Ohhhh... I finally reposted this after a few (MINOR) adjustments. :-) I love Kiba/Hina! I hope all of you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;-D Do leave a review if you liked this! Or even if you hated it! LoL! Thank You!  



End file.
